The Core Facilities Grant for the Wilmer Institute provides key support for a variety of research activities at this, the largest eye institute in the US. During the 3 decades of funding, our shared facilities have served an increasing number of R, K, and U awards. We plan to continue to utilize our existing core modules: microscopy/imaging, computer, machine shop, and biostatistics. In addition, we have demonstrated through initially department-generated funding that there is a need for a new module to serve the area of bioinformatics. Each of the existing modules will continue to evolve in the service of investigators with the latest in research technology. Specific examples include the addition of a new digital transmission electron microscope and image processing software, expanded computer programming support, and expanded biostatistical consultations in a variety of areas.